


It Will Glow Green

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: Adult Dawn, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dawn, by way of Willow, gives Jack a way to know his dad's okay, but she's the one<br/>who ends being just a little bit surprised.</p>
<p>Notes: Takes place post-Buffy, and during season 7 of Criminal Minds. Jack is six when this story takes place, while Dawn is 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Glow Green

Leaning against the doorjamb, Hotch watched as Dawn sat down on the side of Jack's bed, holding the small, square wooden box she had brought with her when she came over for dinner that evening. He watched as she slid the lid back and off, setting it down beside her hip before reaching inside it to pull out a small, white crystal. In all honesty, he didn't believe in half the things she believed in, mostly because he hasn't seen all of the things she has seen in her short life. But now, as he watches the two of them, while she explains to his son about the crystal she had gotten from her friend Willow and how it worked, he realizes that Jack, believes.  
  
"It'll turn blue whenever your dad has to go away to work on a case.", she says, as she holds the crystal in the palm of her hand, "And when he's home or nearby, it will be white."  
  
"Really?", Jack watched as the crystal flickered from white to blue and back again with wide eyes, "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, wow.", Dawn smiled, holding the crystal out to him, "Do you want to hold it? I promise it won't hurt."  
  
Jack took it from her, holding it up to his face as he examined it closely, turning it around this way and that as if he was looking for the batteries that wasn't there, "I think it's awesome."  
  
"Me too.", Dawn smiled as she slid the lid back onto the box and sat it down on his nightstand, before taking the crystal from him and placing it on top of the box that Willow had sent it in, so that it would be within his reach, "If you like, I could put it on a cord so you could wear it. That way, at any time, you'll always know where he is."  
  
"Cool.", Jack nodded his head, eyeing the crystal before he looked at her, "What about you?"  
  
Dawn frowned, "What about me?"  
  
"What color will it glow when you're not here?", he asked, as if he was the adult and she was the child.  
  
From where he was standing, Hotch could see the look of confusion, then the one of surprise flit over Dawn's face. Clearing his throat, he caught their attention, "I think I would like to know the answer to that myself."  
  
Dawn swallowed, not at all prepared for Jack to ask her something like that, mostly because she didn't know how to answer him. She had only recently started to spend time with him and Hotch, and while she care for both of them, she wasn't all that sure where she would ever fit into their lives. She sat there quietly for a moment, before looking up at Hotch, who nodded his head.  
  
Sighing softly, Dawn took one of Jack's hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Green.", she says, looking at him as she cleared her throat, "It will be green."


End file.
